


Fulfill your dreams

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Nipple Play, Philinda Smut Challenge, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda's vivid dream awakes Phil, and he awakes her... vividly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfill your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It should be a part of an AU that I haven't posted yet but it fits for the Philinda Smut Challenge on Tumblr and you don't miss any plot. So yeah, this thing just kind of... happened. I don't know how.

Her squirming woke him. Melinda was pressed tight against him, her head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. They were lying on the couch in the living room of his flat. The TV was still on, they had both probably fallen asleep during the film.

 

There it was again. She moved her hips, barely noticeable but he felt the leap.

 

Phil glanced at her. She had her eyes closed, but even in the dim light of the room he could see her cheeks slightly flushed and she whimpered.

 

 _Was she having…_ A clandestine grin hushed over his face when she tried to hump him again. Must be some pretty fervent dream Melinda was having. Not that he was complaining. He’d get to reap the benefits later.

 

There were two things Phil Coulson loved about this situation. First, he relished in the fact that he was at liberty to watch Melinda May get off on an output of her own imagination without coming across as a total perv. Second, Phil argued with himself whether to take his girlfriend right then and there on the couch or wait until she’d seduce him later.

 

He could, he mused, caress her with small touches until she was coming for him. However, he was on verge, unable to decide whether he should just touch her and see what happens or wake her and ask her for consent. Pulling away now, suddenly, didn’t seem as such a good choice as his boxers started to feel a little bit too tight.

 

Another small gasp escaped her lips, this time followed by mumbling. His muffled name was pretty much the only thing he could understand. Or maybe he was just making things up. Either way, Phil made his decision. He was curious how far he could get her before she would wake up.

 

He moved a bit, attentive not to wake her. Slowly, Phil turned them so he could prop himself on his left elbow and careful not to stir her too much, laid her on her back. She seemed still sound asleep once he was done and he praised himself silently. Suddenly, she found herself trapped between his body and the back of the couch.

 

He had to smile at the darling sight, and took a while to just admire her. She looked beautiful, she always had, and he still found it hard to believe how lucky he got. After everything, they still found a way back together. In that moment he made a promise to himself that he would never let her go again. _Never act like an asshole again._

 

Then a tiny gasp escaped her and his grin returned to his face.  Phil leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips then continued lower, kissing down her neck and her exposed collarbone. Melinda was only in a camis and yoga pants which granted him full access to the smooth skin of her chest. Sadly, as soon as he tried to pull her shirt up to reveal her stomach and breasts, he found it to be a rather impossible task. The thin fabric hugged tightly her tiny form and when he tried to pull it up with a little more force, Melinda started to wriggle.

 

Slightly irritated, he left the shirt in place and snuck his right hand underneath. Moving it all along her skin, Phil marvelled at how soft she was, softer than the finest silk and incomparable to anything else he had touched. He caressed her stomach with lingering touch, sliding higher until he could cup her breast.

 

Phil elected to ignore the fabric covering her and pressed himself against the warmth of her body as he sucked one hardened peak into his mouth through the cloth while his hand worked the other, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Though Melinda did not wake, her body was very much aware of his touch and a low moan issued from her lips. His tongue laved the nipple he knew was dark and shining underneath the material. Melinda soft breaths were now forming more into low whispers as she talked in her sleep. Grinning at his work, Phil pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck, sucking a light bruise in there.

 

His right hand left her breast, and ghosted lower and lower until he could feel the silky lace of her panties underneath his fingertips. He glanced at her shortly, checking if she was still asleep, before he snuck his hand inside with a bit of finesse. Phil dragged two fingers through the crevice between her folds and Melinda moaned and thrust her hips into his hands. It elicited a quiet chuckle from Phil.

 

He kissed his way back to her breast and where he once again settled on flicking her nipple with his tongue, occasionally biting it gently, as he guided his fingers across her folds a few times, before forcing his index finger inside her. Melinda was plenty slick, and he slid his index and middle finger inside her easily, curling them, while he brushed his thumb across her clit.

 

Her breath quickened a little, and she bucked her hips to meet his hand, still in her unconscious state. His hand was pressed firmly against her, causing even more friction. Colour bloomed in her cheeks, and spread down her neckline and over her chest. Little moans now came with her every breath.

 

 _“_ Phil. Phil. _Phil!”_ The last one a little louder than the others. And less muffled. He looked up at her face, his mouth leaving the sensitive peek he was nipping at. His right hand stilled as well. It shouldn’t have surprised him that she awoken. Startling was how long she slept during his ministrations.

 

His eyes were now looking down at her with a more of a questioning look than anything else. “Is it okay if… Don’t you—” the hints of shame started to filter in Phil’s voice but he was cut off abruptly when she pulled his head back down to her chest. “Don’t stop.” She purred when he anew began to rub small circles over her clit. He didn’t need to be told twice. He’d do anything to please her. Moments later her breath hitched and she arched her back from the couch.

 

As waves of pleasure washed over her, her walls squeezed his fingers so he couldn’t move them, nevertheless, Phil kept grazing the delicate knot of nerves with his thumb to prolong her pleasure.

 

Once the spasms subsided and Melinda calmed down, he withdrew his fingers from her pussy gingerly, and gave her breast one last kiss, before he pulled himself above her. Melinda whimpered softly at the loss of pressure inside of her. Phil could see her body relax as the afterglow of her orgasm washed over her. A lazy, wide smile spread across her face and she looked up at him in a happy, sleepy daze.

 

Melinda slid her hand up the length of his arm, stopping to cup his jawline and guided him down for a kiss. It was languid with the tiniest hint of the intensity that had just driven her over the edge moments earlier. “Where did that come from?” she asked with a smile when they parted.

 

“Mind to tell me what you were dreaming about, love?” he asked instead.

 

Melinda stayed silent for a moment, recalling the images from her dream then pressed her lips tight together and shook her head.

 

“No? Still playing coy?”

 

She sent him a look of dagger and took her hands off him, but didn’t get a chance to move away as Phil immediately caught her shoulder. Not to mention she was still halfway buried underneath his form.

 

“Take off your shirt, Mel. I want to see you naked. Take it off for me.” he pleaded. He moved aside just as much that it allowed her to sit up and she pulled the camis over her head, quickly fulfilling his request.

 

Phil watched as inch by inch her velvet skin surfaced with the retraction of the material. He swallowed when he breasts were revealed. She’d forsaken her bra almost as soon as she entered the flat, and Phil was granted a wonderful sight of formed figure. Neither of them wanted to play games now. They were both too eager. “God, you’re so beautiful, Mel.” He hummed content and leaned forward again, trailing the rim of her ear with the tip of his nose.

 

Melinda exclaimed his name but it was muffled against the assault of his lips on her mouth. Her hands flung to the back of his head, winding her fingers through his hair. “Tell me about your dream.” he murmured against her lips. She pulled him in closer and started to kiss him hungrily but Phil pulled away. “Well, if you don’t want to tell me I think I’m going to go to bed.” he turned to stand up, looking suddenly tired whereas Melinda seemed to be fully awake by now.

 

 

“You fucking tease!” she accused him as she climbed into his lap and so prevented him from leaving the couch.

 

“You’re not going to tell me about your dream.” It was more of a statement than a question but she still shook her head vehemently. “Why not? I woke up because of you humping against me. You got off on it.” he watched her face, and immediately picked up on the blush of shame she tried to hide so valiantly. Phil was torn between just letting it go, and tormenting it out of her with sexual torture. But he didn’t want to kill the mood so he chose the former and lowered his head to take her now unclothed nipple into his mouth.

 

She had to be still overly sensitive from her earlier orgasm because she hissed as soon as he flicked his tongue over it the first time, and pushed his head away. “I want you inside me this time.” She locked her eyes with his as she explained. Phil felt her hands in his crotch, nimble fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants, while he found himself gazing helplessly into her mesmerising eyes. She reached through his fly to grasp him firmly and he hissed and closed his eyes involuntarily. All of before he did to bring her off but his body wanted just the same.

 

Phil watched her dazed as she straightened up and push herself off him. He expected her to lead the way to his bedroom but she surprised him by hooking her fingers into her leggings and pulling them slowly down and off her feet. He leered openly, while she stepped out of them. He loved her legs. Especially when she wrapped them around his hips while he was pounding mercilessly into her, bringing them both to the point of no return.

 

He eyed her wet panties longingly, the only piece of clothing left on her. His lips were as dry as his throat, he flicked his tongue over them and cleared his throat. “Take them off.” His raspy voice sounded more gravelly than he wanted it to. “Please.”

 

Melinda stepped closer, framing Phil’s leg between hers, and bit her lip as she looked down at his erect cock still hidden in his trouser. Her look didn’t escape Phil and he shook his head vehemently. “Don’t!” he warned her. “If you as much as lick it I’m going to explode all over you!” As crude as it sounded, it was truth. He was way past the point where he could control himself. He was putty in her hands and she knew it and used it, sometimes abused it, to her advantage.

 

Melinda looked at him with raised eyebrows and Phil smiled sheepishly. “I believe you’re the one who’s wearing too many clothes.” She hummed in low voice. He reacted immediately, disposing himself of his t-shirt, and kicking off his pants so he too was left in only his underwear. It was his time to raise a brow at her expectantly but she shook her head dismissively. “All of it.”

 

He wriggled out of his boxers and was left splayed naked over the couch. She then slowly pushed the silk down her legs so it fell to her feet and she stepped out of it.

 

Finally, she climbed into his lap. Phil’s hands shot up to her hips, and she lowered herself just enough to graze the top of his penis with her lips. They locked eyes as she sank into his crotch and Phil felt inch after inch of his cock disappear inside her. It felt like heaven on earth, every time.

 

When he was as far inside her as he could get, she took a moment to adjust herself. Even despite his earlier attentions, he was big enough to cause her noticeable discomfort if she skipped to the rough sex part straight away. Instead she leaned in for a kiss. Melinda nipped on his lower lip and he smiled. This would not be one of their vanilla love makings.

 

His mouth turned into a devilish grin as he thrust up unexpectedly. She might feel in control but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make it worth her while. She flashed him a look then squeezed him inside her, knocking the breath out of him and wiping the smug grin off his face. “Fuck me.” Was her only request and Phil was more than happy to comply.

 

He pulled her in closer, nipped at her neck slowly travelling down to her breasts where he latched back onto her nipple. Melinda moaned and started to pick up speed, searching for another release, hers and his. Suddenly, he found himself buried deep in her breasts as she pressed him tighter against her. Phil grasped her hips tightly pulling her down to him as far as possible moaning deeply. He threw his head back, gasping for air, and then searched for her eyes just to find them closed. She'd completely given herself away to the moment.

 

"Look at me, Mel." he pleaded with her and she opened them to find him staring at her. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too." she murmured and bent down to kiss him sweetly.

 

She was so close, she could almost grasp her orgasm. Melinda didn't want it to end so soon, wanted to wait for him, but it felt too good. He broke off their kiss just to whisper to her. “Let go, love, I’ve got you.” He hugged her around her back to emphasise his words, while he peppered her neck with butterfly kisses. Her release started to crash over her, and she ground onto him one last time before she got completely enveloped by the ecstasy.

 

Watching her like this, come totally undone, was his favourite moment. She rested her forehead on his shoulder while the warmth rushed over her, and he held her firmly to his chest. Later she went slack though he could still feel the muscles of her stomach clench and unclench.

 

Phil could feel her ragged breaths hot on his skin, as she was slowly coming down. One of his hands was drawing calming circles on her back, while his other threaded through her hair. Melinda sighed contently and nestled her face deeper into his neck as he kissed the top of her head.

 

“Are you going to tell me now?” he asked after a moment when her breathing evened.

 

She frowned a little, he could feel it against the skin of his neck. “What?”

 

“Are you going to tell me now what your dream was about?”

 

Melinda peeled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes. _He wouldn’t leave it._ She could resist but maybe they could both profit more if she told him. “Remember you mentioned we should go camping sometime?” she paused and he nodded, a grin started to form on his face. “Well, in that dream we obviously went somewhere to woods. But without everyone else. Just us. And…” she hesitated. It was quite clear she wasn’t sure how to form her thought properly. “You fucked me in the middle of a forest, against a tree, just nature and… nothing.” She summed up quickly.

 

“Do you think you could get free next weekend? I think we have a trip to take.” He asked after a moment he just watched her.

 

Melinda met his eyes but instead of talking she just placed a soft kiss on his jaw line. She felt her bodily functions return and instinctively she wrapped her arms around him as he tried to move them to lie down. With all the wriggling she could feel him still inside her, hard and throbbing. "Did you…?"

 

Phil shook his head no. "But it's ok I wasn't the one who needed the release so desperately." She gave a bashful smile.

 

Melinda kissed him deeply and started to gyrate her hips again. After a while she gasped into his mouth and Phil broke away concerned.

 

"Too sensitive?"

 

"Yeah, no." Melinda shook her head and closed her eyes, "I think I'm going to have another one."

 

Phil grinned smugly but admitted. "I don't think I can wait that long."

 

In a swift motion Phil flipped Melinda on her back without slipping out. She squealed in surprise but chuckled when she saw the cocky grin on his face hovering above hers. "How'd you do that?"

 

"Trade secret." Phil wriggled his eyebrows but honestly he couldn’t tell. They just fit together. He began to move inside her again slowly to give her time to adjust.

 

"Harder." she breathed and Phil pulled back until just his tip of his penis was in only to thrust deeply into her. She moaned and lifted her arms to his shoulders.  Phil repeated his motions a few times, gradually speeding up, until he felt Melinda's legs lock around his hips. He looked up and searched her eyes.

 

"Come for me, Phil." she encouraged him.

 

He shifted his weight onto one arm, so his other hand was free to roam her body. He was about to lose it but he'd be damned if he didn't bring her off again. His fingers found her nub, and he began to rub tight circles around it. Melinda immediately tensed in his arms, and he could feel her walls constricting around his cock.

 

Phil grunted and pushed inside her as far as he could go, letting his orgasm wash over him. Moaning her name over and over he exploded inside her. A final twitch of his cock did the trick and she succumbed to yet another climax.

 

She called out his name with a string of cusses and arched her body into his. Phil let out a soft hiss when her spasms contracted around his sensitive head and held his cock in a clamp like grip. It was almost too much, borderline painful, and it took him all his willpower to fight the urge to pull out. Nevertheless, it was by far the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced.

 

He hadn't anticipated such a strong climax from her. Unlike before, now he could feel every throb, every ripple, every spasm, as her walls completely drained his balls. It was unexpected considering the fact she just had two orgasms.

 

"Best sex ever!" Phil declared as he leaned on his elbow exhausted, avoiding crushing Melinda underneath his weight. Her only response was a faint moan. He brushed her hair back from her forehead, where they'd slightly gotten damp. "Mel?" She hummed and Phil grinned. He'd really worn her out this time, her third orgasm left her drained.

 

Not wanting to bury her underneath his body weight, he rolled them carefully over until they lied exactly like before they started this little adventure. He looked around for a quilt and spotted it on the floor next to the couch where they were resting. It had to sweep it off during their activities. He grabbed it with his feet until he could reach it with his hand, and pulled it over to cover their naked bodies. It was obvious that Melinda was in no condition to go anywhere.

 

 

He smiled again, when she snuggled closer into his body. He felt his chest swell with pride, not only because he'd just satisfied his woman so well she'd nearly passed out from pleasure, but more so because here she was, in her most vulnerable position, cuddled up to him, dozing exhausted on his chest.

 

 

There was a time when Phil thought he could never gain her trust back to repair their relationship, but now it turned out she trusted him not only with her life but her heart. "My love, my everything." He whispered and didn't care how corny it sounded.

 

This time he dozed off, they both slept peacefully, sated and happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How about you show me your love? Or like non-hate...


End file.
